Nina Lestrange
by RoseGrangerMalfoy
Summary: E se Belatriz e Rodolfo Lestrange tivessem tido uma filha antes de Voldemort ter atacado Harry Potter? E quando os dois foram para Azkaban, o que aconteceu com ela? Ela se daria bem com seu primo, Draco Malfoy?Leia um pouco sobre a vida Nina Lestrange.
1. Origens & Hogwarts

**A garota Lestrange**

A chuva na cidade batia nas janelas, e as pessoas se assustavam com tamanha violência da água. Alguns bruxos pareciam entender que a filha de uma das mais leais seguidoras do Lorde das Trevas estava nascendo naquele momento, outros nem prestavam muita atenção. A casa dos Lestrange parecia estar como sempre: como se uma grande nuvem negra estivesse cobrindo tudo.

-Bela?Você está bem?

-Estou sim, Rodolfo. Aquela elfa doméstica inútil está cuidando da sua filha?

-Por que você a chama de 'sua filha'? Ela é nossa!

-Dane-se, a elfa está cuidando ou não?

-Está. Você não parece feliz por ela ter nascido.

-Onde está minha varinha? – ela desconversou.

-Ah, depois eu vejo, agora me responda.

-Responder o que? Olha, ela nem tem nome. É apenas mais um inútil no mundo.

A pequena elfa domestica apareceu, segurando a bebê nos braços frágeis.

-Que é, sua imunda? – perguntou rispidamente Belatriz.

-Nada, querida senhora – a elfa disse com sua voz fina e aguda ao mesmo tempo – Vivian apenas queria que a senhora visse sua linda filha.

-Vivian vai ficar na vontade – ela zombou: ela sabia muito bem que elfos falam na terceira pessoa. – Agora saia da minha frente.

-A senhora não vai querer ver sua linda filha? – Vivian perguntou chorosa.

-Ok, deixe-me ver essa garota.

A pequena elfa se empinou na ponta de seus pequenos e desgastados pés e entregou a garotinha com o maior esforço possível.

-Hum. Ela se parece com você, bem saliente, não?

-Mas olha – Rodolfo a interrompeu – Ela tem essa região dos olhos que só você tem.

-São os olhos da família Black – ela ressaltou – Vamos, abra logo os olhos, 'queridinha da mamãe e do papai' – Ela disse ironicamente.

A criança apenas se ajeitou nos braços da mãe.

-Acorda! – Ela disse sacudindo a garotinha.

A criança acordou, mas começou a chorar no mesmo instante: Belatriz nunca gostara de choro de criança...

-Pegue essa coisa!-Belatriz berrou, entregando a criança à elfa, que pacientemente a fez parar de chorar em poucos segundos.

-M-minha senhora... Desculpe Vivian por perguntar, mas que nome a nobre garotinha Lestrange terá?

-Não sei. Pergunte ao Rodolfo.

-Meu senhor...?

-Talvez... Nina? Você concorda, Bela?

-Nina... Bom nome. Nina Lestrange.

-Então, essa é Nina Lestrange.

-Ah, achei minha varinha... CRUCIO! – Belatriz disse apontando para a elfa; que ainda segurava Nina.

Rodolfo no mesmo segundo empunhou sua varinha e disse 'Protego', salvando a elfa ou Nina do sofrimento.

-Você está louca? Você não vê que pode machucar Nina?

-Ah, cala a boca. Elfa, vá alimentar essa coisa.

-Claro minha grande senhora, Vivian irá cuidar muito bem da senhorita Nina... – a elfa murmurou, saindo do quarto com Nina nos braços.

-Vejo que voltou, cara Belatriz.

-Claro, milorde, eu sempre voltarei...

-Você não teve uma... Filha?

-Isso, milorde, o senhor está sempre bem informado...

-Espero que a garota logo venha se reunir a nós.

-Obviamente virá – respondeu Rodolfo por Belatriz.

-Qual o nome da ... menina ?

- Nina, milorde, Nina!

Voldemort agora olhou para todos na mesa, parecendo perfurar a alma de cada um.

-Espero – ele disse olhando cada um, como se estivesse em um tribunal – que os senhores sigam o exemplo de Belatriz e Rodolfo Lestrange. Tragam seus filhos para o caminho _certo_.

Lucio Malfoy se acertou em sua cadeira.

-Alguma coisa lhe incomoda, Malfoy? – Voldemort perguntou lentamente.

-Não, senhor. Nada.

-Vivian!VIVIAN! – entrou berrando em casa Bellatriz. –ME TRAGA NINA!

-Aqui minha senhora, ela está aqui... –a elfa respondeu entrando tropeçando na varanda com Nina dormindo nos braços.

-Crucio! –Belatriz disse apontando a varinha para a elfa quando ela lhe entregou Nina – por demorar demais.

A elfa guinchou e se contorceu.

-Ela não é um saco de pancadas, Bela.

-Não me diga o que devo fazer Rodolfo. Cala a boca. E segura a Nina.

-Já a matriculasse em Hogwarts?

-Claro. Ela irá ir sim aprender algo naquela escolinha. Se ela não for Sonserina como nós, vou colocá-la num orfanato.

-Não se preocupe, ela será Sonserina sim.

- Lucio me pareceu preocupado hoje.

-Porque você está preocupado com Malfoy?

-Ele é seu cunhado.

-Ah, Ciça sabe cuidar bem dele.

A elfa continuava a se contorcer.

-Ah, para de fazer isso...

Rodolfo bateu na varinha de Belatriz, que o olhou furiosa.

-Nunca mais – ela apontou a varinha ameaçadoramente para ele – faça isso.

A elfa esperou ofegante alguma ordem.

-Saia daqui – Rodolfo ordenou. Vivian saiu imediatamente tropeçando.

-Essa garota me parece doente...

-Por quê?

-Está muito pálida.

-Você também é muito pálida e ninguém reclama.

Um homem arrombou a guinchou de susto.

-Não tem ninguém aqui! – o homem gritou para seus companheiros, que estavam logo atrás.

-Quem são vocês? – Vivian perguntou com a pouca coragem que reuniu.

-Ah, tem uma elfa domestica... – o homem disse aos seus companheiros, alisando seus cabelos negros.

-Onde estão meus senhores? – A elfa perguntou nervosa.

-Em Azkaban. Por quê?

-Azkaban? Como assim?

-Irão pagar o preço por continuar a seguir você-sabe-quem.

A elfa começou a chorar alto. O homem não se interessou com a pobre elfa, começou a vasculhar a casa, procurando por artigos das trevas (o que não era muito difícil de achar). Mais três homens entraram na casa.

-Bob!Encontrou algo? – perguntou um homem ruivo.

-Muita coisa, olhe isso! – o homem que arrombara a porta (possivelmente Bob) disse, apontando para algum objeto que Vivian não conseguia ver.

-Nossa!Esses Lestranges são mesmo sinistros... – disse um homem, que parecia ser o mais novo.

Nina começou a chorar no seu pequeno quartinho, no andar superior.

-Cara, que barulho é esse...? – perguntou Bob.

-Pergunte a elfa!

-Elfa! Que barulho é esse?

-Ah, vocês!Sejam amaldiçoados!Meus senhores irão voltar e dar uma surra em vocês! – Vivian vociferou, ainda que aos prantos.

-É lá em cima!Todos subam as escadas!Com a varinha em mão! – Bob ordenou, apontando para a escada.

Quando chegaram ao andar superior, Nina ainda chorava.

-Isso parece ser... não pode ser...u-um bebê? – disse Bob.

-Ali!Entrem naquele quarto!

Quando entraram no quarto, Nina parou de homens a encontraram e a retiraram do berço encardido, completamente surpresos.

-Alguém sabia que eles tinham uma filha? – perguntou Bob.

-Não – respondeu o homem ruivo.

-Qual será o nome dela?

-Nina. – respondeu Vivian, que aparecera do nada na porta do quarto. – Nina Lestrange.

Alvo Dumbledore, em carne e osso (e toda magia) apareceu na porta do orfanato onde Nina fora deixada, dez anos depois. Ele temia um pouco que a historia que ocorrera muitos anos atrás se repetisse, mas ignorou o temor e entrou no orfanato.

-Preciso falar com Nina Lestrange.

-Por aqui, senhor – disse uma senhora que ajudava no orfanato.

Dumbledore entrou no quartinho, onde Nina estava sentada na cama, olhando para o teto.

-Olá, Sra. Lestrange.

-Quem é você? – Nina perguntou rispidamente.

-Meu nome é Alvo Dumbledore. Sou diretor da escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts.

-Magia? – a garota disse, seus olhos brilhando como se fossem diamantes negros – Bruxos? Então é verdade? Eu sou uma bruxa?

-Fico feliz que a Sra. Tenha entendido isso facilmente. Sim, você é uma bruxa.

-Wow. E meus pais? Eles eram bruxos então ?

-Eles não eram. Eles são bruxos.

-Serio? E qual é o nome da minha mãe? E do meu pai ?

-Belatriz e Rodolfo Lestrange. E sinto em dizer que eles estão em Azkaban, a prisão dos bruxos.

-Prisão? Como assim?

-Eles torturaram até a loucura duas pessoas... aurores. – Dumbledore disse um pouco receoso de que a garota se revoltasse contra ele.

-Elas mereciam. Eles nunca fariam isso sem um por que.

ão, primeiro de setembro, você irá para Hogwarts.

-Mas eu não tenho dinheiro, senhor...

-Não se preocupe. Dei uma passada em Azkaban antes de vir aqui e falei com seus pais. Eles disseram que só ajudariam se você for Sonserina.

-Sonserina?

-Uma das casas da escola Hogwarts. Você saberá mais quando chegar lá.

Nina se arrumou para embarcar no expresso Hogwarts sozinha, praticamente fugindo do orfanato. Ouviu alguma pessoas falando de magia, e seguiu-as, até elas desaparecerem um uma o bilhete em mãos, atravessou a barreira em silencio.

Algumas pessoas passaram por ela, estranhando a semelhança que ela tinha com dois famosos comensais da morte. No exato momento em que o trem deixou a plataforma, ela encontrou uma cabine com apenas um garoto magricela, que olhava para a janela com olhar triste.

-Er... Oi? – ela disse abrindo a porta da cabine – Posso me sentar aqui?

-Ah, claro – o garoto respondeu, esfregando os olhos com os nós dos dedos da mão direita.

Nina se sentou de frente para ele. O garoto tinha cabelos castanho-loiros bem arrumados; olhos castanhos que mais pareciam ser amarelos, como se fosse o Sol em forma de olhos humanos; lábios finos e expressão triste.

-Bem... – Nina começou a falar, um pouco envergonhada – Meu nome é Nina, e o seu?

-Desculpe minha falta de educação. Meu nome é Eugene Pacino. O seu sobrenome é...?

Nina hesitou – Ser filha de pessoas que torturavam outras pessoas não era muito amigável.

-Bem... Ãn... Lestrange – ela respondeu, um pouco receosa – Sou Nina Lestrange.

-Ah, legal – ele respondeu surpreendentemente.

-Você conhece a família... Lestrange? – ela perguntou, apenas para saber se ele conhecia as histórias de tortura de seus pais.

-Bem... Sou mestiço... Não tive muito contato com o mundo bruxo... mas já ouvi falar criado apenas pela minha mãe, e ela é trouxa, sabe.

-Ah, sim – Nina respondeu – E seu pai... você...

-Se eu o conheço? – ele completou por Nina – Quem me dera. Morreu por causa de dois comensais da morte...Por um tal de Jonh...Jonh Green! Olhe, aqui está a foto dele...

Ele mexeu no bolso e retirou do bolso uma foto desgastada.

-Esse aqui – ele apontou para um homem de lábios finos e expressão triste(que parecia ser ele mais velho) – É meu pai. Daniel Pacino. E esse – ele apontou um homem de nariz torto e boca ensangüentada – é o Jonh. Teve outra pessoa envolvida, mas ninguém nunca soube _realmente_ quem. Você já perdeu algum... Parente para algum comensal?

-Comensal?

-Comensal da morte, sabe. Seguidores do Lord das Trevas.

-Eu não sabia que existia esse tal de Lord das Trevas.

-Bem, ele desapareceu depois que ele tentou atacar Harry Potter... Eu estava procurando por ele para dar um 'Oi!' para ele, mas não o achei...

-Uh... Não... Que eu saiba.

-Ah, falando nisso, para que casa você pretende ir? – Eugene perguntou do nada.

-Dizem que minha família foi toda da Sonserina, então... –Nina falou rapidamente corando - E você? – ela desconversou.

-Minha mãe disse que meu pai foi da Lufa-Lufa... A casa dos leais! Iria ser o Maximo...

-Ah, demais...

-Eu sei o que pensam sobre a Lufa-Lufa. E não estou nem ai.

-Eu não fui criada pelos meus tenho idéia do que falam dessa tal Lufa-Lufa...

Alguém bateu na porta.

-Doces, crianças? –perguntou uma senhora com um carrinho de doces.

-Ah...Não, obrigada.

-Foi nada – ela disse e desapareceu pelo trem.

-Preciso te perguntar... Como é realmente o mundo bruxo? – ele perguntou do nada (de novo) corando ainda mais.

-Você é bem aleatório – ela comentou girando os olhos – Bem...eu não sei...

-Meu pai era _auror_.

-Ah, isso ai. Ops, eu tenho que me vestir, já vamos chegar... – ele disse apontando para a janela: Hogwarts aparecia no horizonte, ao por do Sol.

-Eu tenho que apenas tirar o casaco – ela disse já realmente tirando o grande casaco: por baixo estava uniforme do 1 ano (não havia brasão,pois não haviam ainda sido escolhidos para suas casas).

-Mas eu não. Uh, Licença?

Nina tapou os olhos inocentemente enquanto ele procurava a roupa.O trem foi parando.

! – ele disse rapidamente. – Ah, aqui.

Quando ele terminou de se vestir, os dois saíram do vagão, e procuraram a saída. Não foi muito difícil, porem; havia muita gente na saída.

-Alunos do primeiro ano, aqui! –chamou um gigante barbudo.

Nina se uniu ao bolinho de alunos do primeiro ano, e acabou se perdendo de Eugene.

-Vamos de barco, pessoal! – o gigante anunciou, apontando para os barcos no lago.

'Era para comemorar?' se perguntou Nina.

Ela entrou no barco, onde dividia espaço com mais pessoas.

Hogwarts estava a menos de um km de distancia... Tão perto...

-Vamos agora, a seleção das casas! – anunciou o chapéu seletor, depois da musica que ele sempre cantara.

-Gregory Adams! –chamou a prof. MacGonagall, segurando o chapéu.

Um garoto (extremamente) pálido e de cabelos negros tropeçou até o banquinho.

-Sonserina! –anunciou o chapéu, quando a prof. deixou-o cair sobre a cabeça dele.

Gregory sorriu e foi direto para a mesa da Sonserina, onde outros alunos lhe davam palmadinhas nas costas e boas-vindas.

-Eugene Pacino – chamou a prof.

Eugene foi tremendo se sentar no banquinho.

-Hum...Você seria ótimo na Grifinória...e ótimo também na Corvinal...porém...seria mais produtivo na LUFA-LUFA! – o chapéu anunciou.

Eugene suspirou, aliviado, e foi correndo para a mesa da Lufa-Lufa.

Nina observou-o ir para a mesa, onde a maioria sorria e alguns falavam das qualidades de um lufano. Muitas pessoas foram chamadas depois dele.

-Amy Sanders!

-Sonserina!

-Wilson Aguiar!

-Corvinal!

-Cuddy Simpson!

-Grifinória!

-Nina...Lestrange.

Nina sentiu olhares a acompanharem, seguido de um formigamento no estomago.

-Sonserina! – anunciou o chapéu, quando ele mal tocara em sua cabeça.

Nina foi rapidamente se sentar ao lado de Gregory, enquanto os alunos de sua casa ainda batiam palmas e sorriam para ela.

-Ora, ora, mais um Lestrange-Black na Sonserina! – exclamou um sextanista animado.

-Ãn... Obrigado...? –Nina murmurou.

A seleção continuou, e a Sonserina recebeu apenas mais sete estudantes depois de Nina. A mesa da Corvinal estava quase lotada.

-Boa noite! – falou o diretor Alvo Dumbledore, levantando da cadeira. – Sejam bem vindos alunos novos e bom começo de ano letivo os que estão aqui a mais tempo. Percebo que este ano aumentou consideravelmente os alunos da Corvinal...

Os alunos da Corvinal bateram palmas, assoviaram e sorriram alegremente.

-Ok, Ok... Todas as casas merecem prestigio, não é verdade? Devo relembrar as regras...

Enquanto Dumbledore falava, Nina observava um aluno da Lufa-Lufa chingar um da Sonserina.

-Olá, Lestrange. – Falou uma garota à sua frente, tirando sua atenção da uma das recém chegadas à escola, Amy Sanders.

Amy era pálida e tinha os cabelos ruivos.

-Oi, Sanders.

-Tenho um pressentimento de que seremos amigas. – Amy disse inesperadamente.

Nina ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Você acha, Sanders?Eu não sou de muitos amigos.

-Eu conheço sua família. _São_ _comensais da morte._ O meu pai é um deles – Ela murmurou unicamente para Nina – Minha mãe é totalmente contra você-sabe-quem. Eu não me importo, irei seguir o caminho da _minha família_. E você, Lestrange?

Nina parou para pensar um pouco, e quando ela foi responder, olhou fixamente os olhos castanhos de Amy.

-Não sei...ainda.

Nina bocejou e virou para o lado. O dormitório das garotas Sonserinas era bonito para ela. Dividia o quarto com mais três garotas, incluindo Amy.

Nina se levantou: estava sem sono, e os roncos de uma garota loira não a deixavam dormir. Ela até pensou e fazer alguma coisa que a traumatizasse tanto que nunca mais roncaria, mas estava com preguiça de pensar em alguma coisa realmente boa.

Colocou o uniforme, e seguiu para o centro do salão comunal, se atirando em uma poltrona grande preta, arrumando alguns cadernos na mochila. Alguns quintanistas apareceram dando risadinhas depois de alguns minutos, e pararam quando se depararam com ela, olhando para eles com uma expressão assassina.

-Olá, priminha – disse um garoto atrás dela.

Nina se virou e se deparou com um garoto loiro, de olhos cinzentos... e havia algo nele que era estranhamente familiar.

-Como assim 'priminha'? – Nina perguntou, se levantando para encarar o garoto.

-Meu nome é Draco seu primo. Sua mãe, Belatriz Lestrange, é irmã da minha mãe, Narcisa Malfoy.

-Prove.

-Haha, gostei do seu jeito, garota. Podermos ser bons amigos.

-Todos aqui querem ser meus amigos.

-Nossa. Contando que seus pais eram comensais da morte... fiquei longe de Harry Potter. Você não iria gostar dele. É por causa dele que seus pais estão em Azkaban.

-Eu não acredito em você.

-Tudo bem então – Draco disse, indo para a porta – até mais, _Nina_.

A conversa que Nina teve com Draco parecia girar na mente dela: ela quase não prestou atenção na primeira aula (mesmo que o Prof. Binns fosse muito chato mesmo). Ela ficou ao lado de Amy na aula de poções, o que fez ela prestar um pouco mais de atenção na aula, já que Amy ficava cutucando ela para ela prestar atenção no prof. fim da aula, para surpresa de Nina, Snape disse que queria conversar com ela.

-Você é a filha de Belatriz e Rodolfo Lestrange? – ele perguntou, observando as feições de Nina (que eram extremamente parecidas com a de Belatriz).

-Sim, senhor.

-Pensei que estivesse morta. Ou no mínimo, desaparecida. É um grande prazer estar em sua presença, Sra. Lestrange.

-Obrigado, professor.

Em um mês, Nina já sabia o bastante para uma aluna do primeiro ano que não sabia que era bruxa até pouco tempo. Amy se tornou sua melhor amiga, mesmo que sarcástica e apaixonada por um garoto do quinto ano.

Eugene se tornou seu melhor amigo.Não andava por todos os lugares com ela na companhia de Amy, mas tirando isso, só se desgrudavam quando iam para aulas separadas, para sues respectivos salões comunais e para irem ao banheiro.

Draco não falou mais com ela depois daquele dia, mas as vezes, Nina o via rir com seus amigos de um garoto de óculos e cabelos negros( que ela achou muito fofo), de um ruivo sardento e uma garota que parecia ser muito vez, ela perguntou para Amy quem era o garoto de óculos, e ela respondeu que era 'uma pessoa não confiável', o que não convenceu muito Nina.

No Halloween, Nina se reuniu com seus colegas da Sonserina. O banquete fora muito também percebera que o trio que Draco geralmente enchia o saco não estava presente na mesa da Grifinó parecia também ter percebido isso, pois estava mais agitado do que o o banquete terminou, fiquei curiosa em saber onde Draco iria pareceu que ele iria mesmo ir para o salão comunal.

Até que...

— Inimigos do herdeiro, cuidado! Vocês serão os próximos, sangues ruins! – Draco gritou, seus olhos cintilando em direção à garota que parecia ser muito inteligente.

Consegui ver o garoto de óculos, o garoto ruivo e Filch, o zelador desprezível olhando para uma gata pendurada que parecia estar morta. Nina queria saber o que estava acontecendo, mas acabou na vontade, pois Snape mandou todos para a cama.


	2. A fama tosca e Luna Lovegood

No outro dia, no salão comunal, (que estava lotado) Nina encontrou Draco com dois grandões (que ela reconheceu como 'amigos' dele). Ela tentou seguir reto e passar por eles sem ser percebida, mas infelizmente Draco viu-a e disse:

-Priminha!Onde está a educação?Como vai?

Nina girou os calcanhares e encarou Draco.

-Primo... Vou bem, e você? – Nina respondeu num tom sarcástico.

-Estou muito bem. Ah, esses são Crabbe – ele disse apontando para o garoto gordo e com cara de estúpido – e Goyle – ele apontou para o outro (que era uns dois centímetros menores do que Crabbe) que tinha cara de ser muito idiota, mais ainda do que o primeiro. - Essa é minha querida prima, Nina Lestrange.

Nina resmungou alguma coisa que ninguém entendeu.

-Bem, até mais, prima... – Draco se despediu saindo do salão comunal.

A maioria das pessoas no local começou a encarar murmuravam coisas como 'Não acredito que ela é prima do Malfoy', 'Será que ela me arranja um encontro com ele?' e 'Merlin!Ela deve ser filha de Belatriz Lestrange!'.

Nina foi para a aula de Transfiguração bufando, com algumas garotas atrás dela comentando. Ela teve de se segurar para não dar um soco nelas ou coisa parecida, e Amy não ajudou muito.

-Fala sério!Você nunca me contou que o Draco era seu primo. Ele é um bom partido, fala sério! Será que você...

Nina deu seu olhar de alerta (mais conhecido 'vou te matar se você não calar a boca') para Amy, e ela parou de falar.

Nina chegou ao limite na aula de poções: uma garota perguntou para ela se poderia falar com o Draco para que ele a convidasse para 'passear por ai'.

-SIM, ELE PODE SER MEU PRIMO, MAS EU NÃO VOU FAZER ISSO! E ALIÁS, ELE NÃO É TUDO ISSO!

Enfim, ela assustou meia dúzia de garotas, e deixou algumas pessoas com medo de que ela fosse arrancar a cabeça delas em poucos segundos.

Mas para a alegria de Nina, ela teria aula de poções com a Lufa-Lufa, e claro, Eugene entendia a indignação dela.

-Olha, eu também uma falta de vergonha – ele disse, depois de Nina contar a história da garota no corredor – E... Poxa!Ele está apenas no segundo ano e já tem pretendentes pra vida toda!

-Pois é – Nina disse, procurando pela mesa uma faca para cortar uma planta que ela nem sabia pronunciar o nome – e a Amy concordou com as garotas: eu tenho que arranjar um encontro com todas elas para o idiota Malfoy!

-Ignora essas babacas – Eugene disse, certificando se alguém estava ouvindo a conversa deles.

-Vou tentar, mas é um pouco difícil quando metade da Sonserina está olhando para você e comentando sobre sua família.

-Mas... Então você tem certeza que é prima dele?

-Bem... Acho que sim...

-Acho melhor confirmar... Porque você não pede para o Prof. Snape ver sua certidão de nascimento?

-Você acha que ele me ajudaria?

-Bem... Acho que você é uma das alunas preferidas dele...

-Vou pedir para ele no final da aula então. Se ele disse que sou mesmo prima do Draco, vou continuar na mesma situação.

Depois da aula ( que fora a menos tediosa ), Nina esperou todos saírem da sala, foi até a mesa do professor e disse:

-Professor? Eu queria lhe pedir uma coisa...

-Você é prima do Sr. Malfoy sim.

Nina corou um pouco.

-Como o senhor...?

-Eu ouvi você gritando com a Srta. Levine.

Nina corou mais ainda.

-Está tudo bem, Srta. Lestrange. Não irá receber detenção. Dessa vez.

-Obrigado, Professor.

Eugene estava esperando Nina no corredor, e já sabia a resposta pela cara dela.

-Ah... Bem, sorria agora você tem um parente!

-Um parente chato e adorado por mais de cem garotas.

No dia da partida Grifinória X Sonserina, Nina resolveu ficar com salão comunal para si (Toda Sonserina estava no campo de Quadribol). Ela sabia que Draco era apanhador, e não estava muito afim de gente cutucando ela para falar sobre o desempenho havia pensado e passear pelo castelo com Eugene, mas não havia encontrado-o em lugar nenhum.

Nina foi para seu dormitório, pegou uma escova (que era presente de uma senhora que fora muito legal com ela no orfanato) e começou a pentear seus longos cabelos negros. Algumas vezes ouviu gritos do estádio, mas não ligou. Depois de algum tempo, ela ficou entediada, e resolveu passear pelo castelo.

Depois de passar por vários corredores e escadas, ela avistou uma garota loira, que parecia estar muito feliz em observar um vitral.

-Olá? – Nina disse se aproximando da menina: ela achou estranha a garota sozinha no meio de um corredor em Hogwarts, enquanto mais de dois terços dos alunos estavam assistindo a partida.

-Alô - a menina disse, desviando o olhar do vitral : seus olhos eram azuis, mas um azul quase transparente. – Meu nome é Luna Lovegood.

Nina a conhecia: Luna era uma aluna da Corvinal do mesmo ano que ela.

-Ãn... Meu nome é Nina Lestrange.

-Prazer em conhecê-la – Luna disse erguendo a mão: Nina apertou-a meio sem jeito.

-Ouvi dizer que você é prima do Draco Malfoy... – Luna disse; Nina começou a ficar com raiva. - Você não se parece com ele.

Nina se surpreendeu com a resposta dela, em menos de cinco segundos Luna se mostrou uma garota legal. Luna sorriu e voltou a observar o vitral.

O vitral mostrava uma bruxa (que parecia ser MUITO velha) sentada em uma rocha, com a varinha nas mãos. A imagem parecia ser muito depressiva, mas Luna parecia estar interessada.

-Você gosta de pudim? – Luna perguntou ainda olhando para o vitral.

Nina riu.

-Sim, e você? – ela respondeu ainda rindo.

-Amo! Meu pai sabe fazer pudins ótimos...

Nina continuou rindo.

-Qual a graça? – Luna perguntou, agora olhando para Nina.

-É estranho perguntar para alguém se ela gosta de pudim do nada!

-Serio?

Nina arqueou as sobrancelhas.

-Eu não ligo. – Luna disse voltando a atenção novamente ao vitral.

Nina tinha o pressentimento de que nunca iria conhecer alguém como Luna.

Quando Nina voltou ao salão comunal, a maioria dos Sonserinos já estava de volta. Draco parecia ao mesmo tempo revoltado e muito feliz.

-Você viu? Aquele idiota do Lockhart deixou o Potter molenga! Nina preferiu nem perguntar o porquê Draco estava falando do tal de Potter. Pelo menos, enquanto as pessoas estavam falando da partida (que pelo visto, tinham perdido) esqueciam um pouco dela. -Nina! – Chamou Amy, que parecia que iria chorar a qualquer momento – nós perdemos... -Nossa, estou muito preocupada e triste – Nina disse olhando para Amy com um pouco de desprezo. -Mas o professor de defesa das artes das trevas conseguiu tirar todos os ossos do braço do Potter! -E daí? -Foi meio que uma vingança, não acha? Draco ficou tão animado... -Ah, cala a boca. Nina foi para seu dormitório evitando olhar para Draco, e para sua alegria, ela não ouviu o conhecido grito de 'priminha!'.Só tinha uma garota loira lá (Nina ainda não sabia do nome dela, só sabia que ela roncava MUITO). -Fala aê. – a garota disse. Nina parou quando ela disse isso. -Qual seu nome? – a garota disse. -Nina Lestrange. E o seu? -Não te interessa. Nina já estava querendo socar alguma coisa mesmo... -Olha aqui garota, a gente vai ter que se agüentar por muito tempo. Acho melhor então tu melhorar teu humor, ok? -Ah, cala a boca, prima do Malfoy. -O QUE? Nina só se lembra de ouvir a garota berrando e Amy dizendo para larga-lá. Quando a loira se levantou, saiu correndo do quarto, gritando 'PROFESSOR SNAPE!'. -Você é louca? – perguntou Amy. -Olha, já estou cansada de ser 'A prima do Malfoy'. Eu quero fazer história aqui, mas não por ser prima daquele inútil. -Ok, você pode fazer isso, mas não vai conseguir ter uma fama melhor que essa praticamente espancando a Diele! -O nome dessa ai é 'Diele'?Que ridículo! -Ei, Srta. Lestrange. Eu lhe pedi para acalmar seus nervos, não? – ouviu-se uma voz da porta. Era o prof. Snape. Nina teve um mal pressentimento sobre aquilo. 


	3. Azkaban

**Ps: perdão pelo erros de gramatica e a demora para postar, espero que gostem da fanfic :3**

-Espero explicações de sua parte, Srta. Lestrange. –Snape disse.

Nina bufou e olhou com raiva para Diele, que continuava choramingando e tocando no feio olho roxo que ganhara.

-Professor... Eu acho melhor a imprest... a Srta. Diele ir para a ala hospitalar - Nina disse com um pouco de urgencia, esperando que Snape tivesse o minimo de tato para perceber que não iria realmente falar do seu 'priminho' na frente da garota.

-Vá, srta. Martins. -Snape disse, para a alegria de Nina.

Diele resmungou e saiu da sala.

-OK, agora me conte o que ocorreu.

Nina respirou fundo, olhou para os lados e falou:

-Olha, Professor, eu já estou cansada de ser reconhecida com 'prima do Malfoy'.Faz pouco tempo que minhas suspeitas de que eu era uma bruxa se confirmaram, e até agora, o que consegui saber além dos estudos foi que se pode fazer fama sendo prima de um idiot... Enfim, e depois eu fui até simpática com essa garota, mas ela me mandou calar a boca.

-Meio triste você ter batido filha de quem você é...Teria torturado ela muito mais com feitiços do que no tapa.

-Hãn?

-Nina...Eu conheci seus pais.E você...Acho que não se parece com nenhum dos dois, mesmo tendo o 'pavio curto' como de sua mã conheci outro membro da familia _Black _- Snape parecia não gostar de lembrar do 'parente' de Nina - que também foi para Azkaban. Tudo bem, você só receberá um 'castigo básico'.Apenas quero uma redação detalhada sobre a poção do morto vivo, para segunda-feira, entregue na aula.

Nina achou Snape muito bondoso: bondoso não era muito bem um adjetivo perfeito para ele. Mas era melhor fazer uma redação enorme do que limpar estrume de cavalo ou coisa assim, então Nina voltou para o salão comunal da Sonserina.

Amy estava quase dormindo no sofá, mas se levantou quando viu Nina entrando.

- E ai?

-E ai o que?

-Snape só mandou fazer uma redação sobre o morto Segunda-Feira...Vou fazer no fim de semana.

-Morto vivo?Nós não aprendemos isso ainda...

-Eu vou procurar na dormir logo, não quero estar acordada com a Diele voltar...

-Falando nela, como ela está? - Amy disse acompanhando Nina ao dormitorio.

-A maquiagem roxa no olho esquero dela ta linda, acho que você também poderia usar...

-Já to quieta, já to quieta!

Os dias passaram mais rapido do que Nina esperava, e ela só se lembrou do trabalho na tarde de sá se despediu de Amy (as duas estavam conversando sobre o Barão Sangrento e outros fantasmas) e foi para a terminou o trabalho em um pouco menos de uma saiu da biblioteca, com o trabalho em mãos, para destruir seu dia, ela deu de cara com Draco e seus 'amigos'.

-Prima!A quanto tempo não falo com você! - ele disse, do jeito mais irritante possivel.

-Oi, _primo_ - Nina disse, continuando a caminhar em direção oposta a dele, mas ele a seguiu.

-Ouvi dizer que você socou uma menina... é verdade?

-Não te interessa.

-Ah, prim...

... - Nina disse, tentando se controlar para não ter outra crise de raiva e desfigurar a cara do 'priminho'.

-Ok, então, Nina, você bateu em uma garota, é verdade?

-Talvez. Agora, cai fora.

-Não antes de você me responder.

Nina avistou Luna, que parecia feliz lendo um livro de aspecto sinistro, sentada em um banco no jardim.

-Tchau, Draco.

Nina Correu para se sentar no lado de Luna, e Draco não seguiu a mais.

-Luna!Oi!Tudo bem?

-Ah, oi, Nina. - Luna disse desviando os olhos do livro e olhando para o cabelo de Nina - estou bem. Seu cabelo está bem arrumado hoje.

Nina não soube dizer se aquilo era um elogio ou não, mas se sentou ao lado de Luna.

-Que livro é esse? - Nina perguntou.

-Isso não é um , de certa forma é.Aqui está escrito algumas coisas sobre Hogwarts na epoca do meu pai.

-Sério?Será que tem algo escrito sobre...meus pais?

-Qual é o sobrenome deles?

-Lestrange.

-Deixe-me ver...

Luna folheou algumas folhas, até que apontou para o titulo de uma pagina, que estava escrito 'Rodolfo Lestrange'.Tinha poucas frases, e a caligrafia de quem escreveu era horrível.

-Pode ler - Luna disse entregando o livro para Nina.

'Rodolfo não é o tipo de pessoa de muitos um forte pressentimento que ele acabará se casando com alguém muito Belatriz daria um bom seguidor do Lord das tentou (varias vezes) atormentar alguns alunos menores, e conseguiu vencer um duelo contra Daniel Hudson (capitulo 52), e eu tive de dizer que foi meio humilhante para Daniel, provavelmente ele se traumatizou, pois não quer mais falar com ninguém. O caso muito estranho, pois eu vi a luta, Rodolfo não chegou a dizer o feitiço em voz alta, mas tenho quase certeza que foi 'Crucio'.Mas acho que o ministério da magia saberia se alguém em Hogwarts usasse uma maldição imperdoavel.'

-Luna?

-Oi? - Luna disse, parecendo que acabara de acordar: todo o tempo em que Nina lia ela acompanhava algumas formigas caminhando com os olhos.

-Quem escreveu esse livro?

-Meu pai - ela respondeu.

-Ah, bem...

-O que você descobriu sobre seus pais?

-Que eles são um casal perfeito.

-Nossa, que legal! - Luna exclamou, parecendo realmente feliz.

-Um casal perfeito, mas diabólico.

Na segunda-feira, Nina entregou seu trabalho-castigo para já havia se acostumado com todos olhando para ela porque dera um soco em Diele (que ainda estava na ala hospitalar fazendo drama), mas claro, não ficou muito queria saber mais sobre Azkaban, mas não sabia a quem também estava com preguiça de ir na biblioteca e procurar sobre a prisão de bruxos, ainda mais que pareceria pensariam que uma garota do primeiro ano iria arrombar Hogwarts e salvar seus pais da prisão.

-Hey - Eugene disse: Nina nem havia percebido a presença dele - A gente não se fala a quase uma semana.

-Ah... é verdade - Nina disse um pouco distraida.

-O que aconteceu? - Eugene perguntou: ele tinha o grande poder de entender que havia algo errado com Nina sem ela nem falar.

-Ah, eu só dei um soco em uma colega de quarto e descobri quem meus pais são diabólicos.

-Nhah? - Eugene disse distraidamente jogando ingredientes no caldeirão.

-Eu preciso saber mais sobre Azkaban.

poderia ver se tem alguma coisa em algum livro...

-Estou com preguiça.

-A preguiça não vai te dizer mais coisas sobre Azkaban.

-Olha, Azkaban é uma prisão de legal!Meus pais provavelmente torturaram e mataram centenas de pessoas.

-Sério? - Eugene disse, um pouco assustado.

-é.Deve ser por isso que todos se assustam se eu me mostro esperar que eu mate eles como meus pais poderiam fazer.

-Eu não te acho agressiva - Eugene disse, fazendo que Nina se sentisse um pouco melhor - Os filhos não tem culpa dos pais que tem.

-Silencio! - vociferou Snape.

-Olá, Nina - Luna disse, quando ela a encontrou indo almoçar.

-Ah, oi Luna. - Nina disse em resposta. Ela pensou em perguntar a Luna sobre Azkaban, mas achou melhor deixar para lá.

-Eu achei um capitulo sobre sua mãe...Belatriz Black, não é?

-Ah, é sim.O que diz?

-Bem, não estou com o livro aqui...Mas me lembro que diz algo sobre ela ser muito agressiva e que gosta de brincar com a comida antes de comer - Luna disse como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo falar para alguém que a mãe é uma assassina.

-O que você sabe sobre Azkaban? - Nina disse, (ignorando o que Luna disse) como se cada palavra fosse arrancada dela.

-Bem, é uma prisão para bruxos.

-Isso eu sei, oras.O que mais?

-Bem, são digamos que guardadas por dementadores...

-Aquiles bichos que sugam a felicidade humana?

-Não são bichos...é, mais ou beijo de um dementador é terrivel, meu pai diz que...

-Ei - Nina disse: Luna sempre tinha uma historia de que o pai falava para ela - continua.

-Bem, é um lugar frio e as pessoas não saem de lá , se você fizer uma pesquisa, poderá saber porque seus pais foram , até mais, será que vai ter pudim de sobremesa? - Luna disse, e logo se foi para a mesa da Corvinal, deixando Nina com cara de boba no meio do salão.

-E ai, Nina! - Amy disse, fazendo um gesto com a mão para que ela se sentasse para almoçar.

-Não estou com fome - Nina respondeu: o que Luna disse realmente deixara seu estomago estranho.

-Esta sim!Come no minimo um pão! - Amy disse atirando um pão para Nina.

-Ok... Vou 'passear'.

A definição de 'passear' seria 'esfriar a cabeça e tentar esquecer que meus pais certamente poderiam estar mortos agora'.Ela devorou o pão em três mordidas enquanto caminhava pelo castelo, esquecendo que não deveria estar fazendo isso.

-Nina! - uma voz atrás dela disse.

Era parecia ter corrido bastante.

-Oi - Nina disse.

-Ah, er... disse que você estava passeando.

'Espere...Ele perguntou sobre mim para Amy?Para a Amy?Mas eles se odeiam!' Nina pensou.

-Acho que não deve ter muita novidade no castelo - Eugene disse, corando um pouco.

-Ah, bem, Hogwarts é um castelo de surpresas...

-Hahá, caminhar?

Enquanto caminhavam, Nina continuava a pensar sobre seus pais, em Azkaban, em o que eles teriam feitos para parar lá...

-Conseguiu descobrir mais alguma coisa sobre Azkaban? - Eugene perguntou, observando dois quintanistas saírem de trás de uma coluna extremamente vermelhos.

-Ah, sim - Nina disse sem entusiasmo - Meus pais já deveriam estar mortos.

-Por causa dos dementadores - Eugene disse surpreendemente - Eles apenas roubam a fé, alegria e vontade de , bem, eles podem viver anos lá numa boa, mas com certeza isso não seria nada agradável para a saúde deles.

-Nossa, é ótimo saber que seus pais estão sofrendo.

-Meu pai morreu, lembra?Eu nunca mais vou ver você tem chance de ver seus pais ainda, vivos.


	4. Natal

A aula de Herbologia com a Grifinória fora a mais chata do bem que Nina não prestara muita atenção, mas o que Eugene havia dito ainda rodava em sua mente.'Meu pai morreu, lembra?Eu nunca mais vou ver você tem chance de ver seus pais ainda, vivos.' Quando a aula terminou, ela foi correndo para o salão comunal, totalmente cansada e sem vontade de fazer os temas.

-Então não faz os temas, oras! - Amy disse, prendendo seu longo e crespo cabelo ruivo no estilo que ela denominava 'rabo de cavalo chique'.Para Nina, era só cabelo preso para trás.

-Ah, claro, e perder pontos para a Sonserina - Nina resmungou tentando resistir a tentação de ir para o dormitório e dormir.

-Eu não fiz os temas ainda - Amy disse, agora observando alguns garotos saírem com um ar de 'Wow, eu vou me casar com um deles.'

-Ei - Nina disse jogando uma almofada na cara dela - você é apaixonada pelo garoto do quinto ano.

-O nome dele é Kurt - Amy disse jogando a almofada em Nina - e eu não sou apaixonada por ele.

-Ah, claro que não...'Ui, Nina, o Kurt é tão lindo...Ui, Nina, eu quero me casar com ele...Nina, como ele é perfeito...KURT CASA COMIGO!'

-HEY! - Amy disse, e Nina saiu correndo para não sofrer com alguns feitiços que Amy sabia.

Perto do Natal, Snape passou a noite no salão comunal perguntando quem iria ficar para o Natal. Nina preferiu ficar à ir passar dias inteiros no iria para o iria voltar para a casa do iria ficar em Hogwarts ('Ai, meu Deus, eu não mereço isso...' Nina pensou). Ó estava sem amigos na Sonserina (no maximo tinha o 'priminho'), e tinha quase certeza de que Luna iria passar o Natal com seu (adorado) pai.Só restava outro dia, enquanto Amy arrumava as malas para ir para a casa do pai, Nina observava Diele lutando contra sua coruja (alias, Diele havia saido da ala hospitalar no começo de Dezembro, como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas claro, nem olhava para a cara de Nina com medo de receber outro olho roxo).

Assim que pode, Nina saiu do salão comunal e foi procurar Eugene.Não era muito dificil encontra-lo, geralmente ele estava sozinho e seus olhos castanhos (que Nina descrevia como 'olhos dourados que só Eugene tem') pareciam se destacar na multidã andou por metade de Hogwarts procurando por ele, e depois de quase uma hora, presumiu que ele deveria estar na sala comunal da Lufa-Lufa.'Droga!' Nina odiava a bobagem de ter que separar tudo em não dava bola para qualidades que tal pessoa deveria ter para entrar em tal , sabia: Grifinória=coragem, Lufa-Lufa=lealdade, Corvinal=inteligencia, Sonserina=astucia. Nina resolveu ir para a biblioteca ler alguma coisa (ela odiava ficar entediada, e ler era sua atividade preferida).

Passou pela Madame Pince (que deveria estar muito, mas muito irritada) olhando alguns livros para ver se eles estavam sujos ou riscados, e se sentou em uma cadeira em frente à uma garota de cabelos negros crespos e olheiras enormes da Lufa-Lufa do primeiro ano que estava praticamente tapada pelo enorme livro que estava lendo, depois de pegar um livro qualquer e começar a ler.Só depois de dez minutos lendo (o nome do livro era 'Ervas magicas', e como Nina não era muito fã de Herbologia e afins, só estava lendo por não ter o que fazer) se deu de conta que a garota poderia saber onde estava Eugene.

-Ãn...Olá? - Nina disse.

A garota olhou feio para ela.

-O que é - a garota disse (Nina pensou que ela não deveria estar de bom humor ou o chapéu seletor deixou uma sonserina na Lufa-Lufa).

-Você conhece Eugene Pacino?

-Ahãn - a garota respondeu de má vontade.

-Ele está aonde?Você poderia me dizer...por favor?

-Nhah - a garota resmungou - Deve estar por ai.

'Ah vá, é mesmo?' Nina pensou.

-Poderia ser mais especifica? - Nina perguntou tentando controlar a raiva.

-Humpft - a garota resmungou voltando a se concentrar no livro - Ele provavelmente deve estar no jardim olhando para a água. - a garota finalmente respondeu, se levantando e colocando o grande livro em uma prateleira e procurando outro.

-Obrigada - Nina resmungou se levantando e indo para fora da biblioteca.

Quando a garota foi caminhar, Nina se lembrou de um feitiço:

-Tropego! - ela sussurrou para sua varinha: a garota tropeçou em seus próprios pés.

A garota ficou olhando desconfiada para os lado, enquanto Nina ia embora tentando conter o riso.

Nina só havia percebido que Hogwarts estava sendo enfeitada para o Natal quando quase bateu de cara em uma á não gostava muito de Natal (no orfanato ela só ganhava panetone, e as vezes, alguma bonequinha quebrada que pertencera à alguma rica muito mimada), mas estava impressionada: Hogwarts estava realmente ficando maravilhosa com a decoração!Tirando o frio, claro.

A garota da biblioteca estava certa: lá estava Eugene, olhando para o laguinho que havia no jardim, quase mergulhando, até que Nina berrou:

-EUGENE!

Ele levou um grande susto, mas depois de ver quem o chamara, sorriu, se levantando e indo ao encontro de Nina.

-Ah, oi bem?

-Bem, respirando né.E você?Você estava quase mergulhando no lago!A água deve estar congelante, fala serio...

-Estou ótimo_.Eu só estou com sono._Obrigado por me acordar.

-Eu te procurei todo dia!Onde você esteve?

-Aqui.

-Só uma garota de cabelos pretos e rabugenta me disse que você deveria estar aqui...

-Quem?

-Sei lá.Ela é da Lufa-Lufa. - Nina respondeu, batendo os dentes - Vamos entrar?

-Ah, claro - Eugene respondeu seguindo Nina para dentro do castelo.

-Legal a decoração, né? - Nina perguntou, observando dois irmãos gêmeos ruivos da Grifinória conversando(na verdade, parecia que estavam armando um plano).

-Achei espetacular - Eugene disse, tentando não deixar seu cachecol preto e amarelo da Lufa-Lufa fugir de seu pescoço.

-Então, você ficará em Hogwarts no Natal?

-Ah, sim - Eugene respondeu um pouco triste - minha mãe não está muito afim de passar o Natal comigo.E você?

-Claro!Hogwarts é bem melhor que o vai ir para a casa do pai dela.

-Oba!Pelo menos, me livro da Amy no Natal! - Eugene comemorou.

-Ei! - Nina protestou - Ela é minha amiga!

-Mas é chata pra caramba.

No dia 25, Nina nem esperava receber totalmente sozinha no dormitório, e esperou que a sala comunal estivesse vazia enquanto se vestia.

Infelizmente, a sala estava lotada de pessoas abrindo seus estava sentado no sofá preto observando com desprezo Crabbe e Goyle comerem pedaços enormes de já estava se sentindo sortuda até que a voz arrastada de Draco disse:

-Você tem presentes.

Nina não esperava que ele dissesse isso, mas era melhor do que 'Prima, querida, Feliz Natal!' (o que era muito improvável ele falar, mas Nina tinha pavor só de pensar).

Draco jogou um embrulho verde e fino em Nina, que ainda estava com cara de ela viu o cartão, pensou que estavam gozando da cara dela:

_Para: Nina Lestrange_

_De: Narcisa Malfoy._

_'_Mas hein?' Nina pensou enquanto abria o pacote simples, mas tinha um valor sentimental: era uma , ela se mechia e tudo... mas o verdadeiro valor era quem estava na foto.

_Belatriz Black e Rodolfo Lestrange na época de escola._

Parecia que alguém jogara água na cara de Nina: de repente alguma coisa em seu intimo voltava a percebeu sem nem ler a legenda: ela era a cara de Belatriz ( as 2 únicas diferenças era que seu cabelo era liso, o de sua mãe era crespo, e o nariz dela ser um pouco mais fino).Quando as lagrimas de felicidade estavam invadindo os olhos de Nina, Draco disse:

-De nada, Lestrange.

No Chá de Natal, Nina conseguiu falar com Eugene, mesmo que não conseguisse no saguão (mal dava para andar entre as mesas das casas).Os dois tiveram de ir para perto do jardim, tentando desviar de monitores e professores nos corredores.

-E ai, o que você ganhou? - Eugene perguntou para Nina, quando finalmente chegaram à uma área deserta.

-Adivinha!Um foto do meu pai e da minha mãe quando estudavam em Hogwarts! - Nina exclamou, mostrando a foto para Eugene.

-Wow!Você é praticamente idêntica a sua mãe!

-Isso foi um elogio?

-Uhum - Eugene respondeu com cara de riso.

-E o que você ganhou?

-Bem... - Eugene corou um pouco e olhou para o chão - Nada.

-Como assim nada?

-Nada. Minha mãe está preocupada com meu padrasto... Sabe... - ele disse se sentiu horrível vendo os olhos dourados e vivos de Eugene irem se apagando como se fosse lumináém se sentiu horrível por não ter nada para dar à ele.

-Fica com isso - Nina disse, entregando a ele uma barra de chocolate que ela havia afanado e pretendia comer na sala comunal mais tarde - Agora, você tem pelo menos um chocolate.

-Eeeei - Eugene disse, quase rindo - Obrigado! Mas acho que você preci...

-Olha, eu não quero ficar com esse chocolate maravilhoso que eu roubei e que se alguém descobrir que eu peguei ele eu pego detenção ou fazem eu vomitar o que eu comi.E eu não me sinto bem enquanto você fica ai triste, prefiro ficar sem chocolate e ter você feliz do que comer chocolate pra caramba, engordar e ver você come isso logo.

Os olhos de Eugene recuperaram um pouco o brilho.

-Obrigado.

Nina não queria se separar de Eugene, depois de horas já era tarde, e se alguém visse eles ali, não seria agradá eles se despediram, Eugene prometeu arranjar algo para dar de presente para ela.

* * *

><p><strong>Olá.Espero que estejam gostando da á enorme, eu sei... E quem leu até o final, , para quem está achando a Nina muito fofinha, ELA NÃO É só não tem a arrogância e outras coisitas que poderia ter herdado dos , quanto mais ele cresce, ela vai ficando mais ês vão perceber isso mais tarde, ok?Até mais.<strong>


	5. O colar e a previsão de Luna

_Nesse capitulo, Nina está narrando os acontecimentos._

* * *

><p><span>26 de Dezembro.<span>

Acordei como se não tivesse um longo bocejo, esperando que Amy mandasse eu calar a boca porque não teria aula hoje.Só depois me lembrei que ela estava na casa do pai.

Me levantei com um pouco de dor de cabeça, como se alguém tivesse pegado um ferro de passar roupa e tivesse jogado milhões de vezes na minha cabeça.

_Ótima maneira de começar um dia._

Penteei meus cabelos, coloquei o uniforme, e já estava quase saindo do dormitório quando me lembrei que deveria estar MUITO frio lá meu cachecol e sai.

Eu estava um pouco ansiosa para saber o que Eugene iria me dar de havia dado à ele na noite passada uma barra de pouco, ele é realmente um bom amigo.

Provavelmente era mais de nove horas da manhã quando fui tomar café da manhã.Nem prestei muita atenção no que estava comendo.Já estava a ponto de ir para a ala hospitalar quando ouvi:

-Dor de estomago? Ainda? Seus idiotas! Vocês comem mais do que raciocinam!

Era apenas Crabbe, Goyle e Draco, os dois primeiros com cara de que não estavam entendendo nada.

Me retirei da mesa o mais rápido possível, arrumando o cabelo de um jeito que eles não iriam ver meu rosto.

Avistei Eugene da mesa da Lufa-Lufa, e quando ele percebeu que eu estava saindo do saguão, correu atrás de mim.

-Nina!Pega seu presente - Eugene disse empurrando para ela um pequeno embrulho verde - Tenho que voltar à é mais.

Eu confesso que fiquei um pouco vermelha com a rapidez que ele teve em falar comigo e logo voltar ao seus amigos da Lufa-Lufa.Não, eu não estou com ciumes.

Fui andando pelos corredores, abrindo o pacote com o maior surpreendi quando vi o que tinha dentro.

Era um colar com o brasão de Hogwarts.

Na unica vez que ele falara sobre a mãe, eu entendera que ela não era uma mãe a casa dele era super estruturada, não dava para dava para entender que Hogwarts era a verdadeira casa também é minha verdadeira casa._Como também é a verdadeira casa de muitos outros._

Queria que Eugene tivesse colocado aquele colar no meu pescoç eu não iria arrancar ele da mesa da Lufa-Lufa só por isso.

Fui para o salão comunal em silencio, mas feliz que, pelo menos uma pessoa do mundo, entendera Hogwarts era muito importante para mim.

Os dias passaram rápido para , Amy voltara de sua casa (com um um grande sorriso no rosto), Luna (que realmente estava em casa como eu pensava) voltara também, cheia de novidades sobre bichos estranhos que eu nunca ouvi falar.

-E depois...Ei, colar bonito! - Luna disse depois de tagarelar sobre Explosivins, apontando para meu colar.

-Ah, obrigada... Foi o Eugene que me deu e...

-Se você se casarem, posso ser a madrinha? - Luna perguntou arregalando aqueles grandes olhos azuis nebulosos.

-Que?Ãn...quer dizer...a gente é só amigos...acho meio improvável isso acontecer e...

-Ah, desculpa então. - Luna se desculpou, sem nem no minimo corar - Bem, explosivins são da Europa e...

Luna sempre teve o grande poder de me fazer ficar SUPER vermelha e as vezes, prever o futuro.Não, ela não pode ser uma vidente, mas do nada ela fala uma coisa e acontece pouco tempo depois.


	6. Draco e a nascida trouxa

_Decidi que Nina continuará a narrar os acontecimentos; Vou fazer capitulos menores._

* * *

><p>-Nina?Acorda!<p>

Sim, eu havia dormido na aula de poções, a primeira aula depois das férias, e acordei parecendo uma bêbada.

-Nhah, essa aula está chata...

-E dai?Para de ser preguiçosa e presta atenção!

-Ok... - eu disse de má vontade.

Realmente, ficar vendo as fotos do pai e dos irmãos de Amy (e que irmãos!) até tarde não fora minha melhor escolha.

Eu já havia falado 'obrigado' para Eugene pelo colar, ele disse um mero 'de nada' e nós ficamos nos encarando, sem ter o que falar. Luna deveria ter feito algum tipo de maldição para eu esquecer assuntos que eu poderia conversar com Eugene.

Eu quase não arranjei forças no final do dia para queria mesmo era deitar e dormir na minha , não se sabe como, Amy ficou a noite toda acordada comigo, e mesmo assim, falava pelos cotovelos e parecia estar super animada.

-Ah, Nina!Vamos, nós podemos...

-Cala...a...boca. - consegui dizer, mesmo que não aparecesse tão assustador quanto quando eu não estava quase dormindo sentada.

Quando cheguei ao dormitorio, dormi na mesma hora que me deitei. Nunca me senti tão cansada.

* * *

><p><strong>Abril<strong>

Olha, a unica coisa interessante que aconteceu de interessante foi a petrificação de duas alunas da Grifinória (ainda não entendi essa história).Ah, desculpa, foi outra coisa BEM melhor.

Eu estava andando pela sala comunal à noite(o que começou a virar rotina, porque adoro ficar sozinha lá) e vi uma coisa que eu pagava tudo para ver denovo: lá estava Draco, encolhido num canto.Não consegui saber se ele estava com raiva ou triste, mas pude presumir a causa da bipolaridade do meu querido primo.

Quando ele me viu, se levantou e apontou sua varinha para mim.

-Vai me atacar?

-Talvez - ele respondeu arfando.

-Qual o problema? - perguntei, tentando distrai-lo (além do fato que ele era um ano mais velho do que eu, a idiota aqui esqueceu a varinha em cima da cama).

-Não te interessa!

-Nossa, a gente é mesmo da mesma familia... - comentei tentando não rir.

-Vai dormir - Draco resmungou, apontando para a entrada do dormitório das garotas.

-Me obrigue! - desafiei, já ficando impaciente.

Draco resmungou alguma coisa, mas não baixou guarda.

-O que está fazendo aqui, tarde da noite?

Revirei os olhos.

-Só porque duas pessoas da Grifinória foram atacadas por esse tal monstro, eu não posso ficar aqui?

Draco piscou forte.

-E você?Porque está aqui? - perguntei.

-Não te interessa.

-COLABORA, POXA!EU JÁ FALEI PORQUE ESTOU AQUI, AGORA NÃO ME VENHA DIZER QUE NÃO ME INTERESSA! - Gritei. Ele já estava me irritando, e faltava muito pouco pra eu não me segurar e dar um tapa na cara dele.

-Eu não vou te contar.

Tive uma ideia. Se fosse verdade o que eu for falar agora, por favor, me contratem como vidente.

-Ouvi dizer que você chamou uma das garotas petrificadas de 'Sangue-ruim'...

-E dai?

-Quem muito implica gosta.

-Petrificus totalus!

Me senti uma pedra, ótima sensação de se experimentar, aff.

Draco voltou ao seu cantinho. Quando o efeito do feitiço acabou, gritei:

-VOCÊ GOSTA DAQUELA NASCIDA TROUXA!

Draco me olhou como fosse me esquartejar. Olhar conhecido de familia, pois é.

-Você não sabe usar feitiços de memória, eu sei seu segredo.

-Você vai contar para todos - Draco disse finalmente.

-Não - eu disse por mais que eu quisesse gritar para todos que Draco-o-sangue-puro-desejado-por-todas tivesse já um amor.

-Por que?

-Ah, você está confirmando?

-SAI DAQUI!

-Nã, por mais que eu quisesse te dar um soco em 90% das vezes que falo contigo, eu sou sua prima, pô.E sou uma garota também, se você não percebeu.

-Eu não... Ela é amiga daquele traidor de sangue e o idiota Potter!

-Qual o nome dela? - perguntei, morrendo de curiosidade.

-Hermione...Granger. - Draco anunciou como se tivesse levado um soco na barriga.


End file.
